


Those Kinds of Places

by finereluctance



Series: The White Swallow [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anonymous hookup, Blowjobs, Closeted Character, Iroh needs a night off, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Sex Club, closeted royal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finereluctance/pseuds/finereluctance
Summary: Iroh needs a night off from the United Forces and from being the Prince of the Fire Nation... what better way to blow off some steam than a visit to Republic City's underground gay sex club, The White Swallow?
Series: The White Swallow [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973116
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Those Kinds of Places

Iroh glanced over his shoulder one last time to make sure he hadn't been followed down the alley before he ducked through a nondescript door and disappeared into a dimly-lit hallway. He passed a couple who were pressed up against a wall, in various stages of undress, but he wouldn't let his gaze linger on them for long. The third door on the right was his destination, and he nodded at the bouncer who was standing beside it.

"Y'been 'ere before?" The man asked, his thick, muscled arms crossed over his broad chest. He'd meant to be intimidating, and while Iroh had no reason to actually fear the man, he certainly felt dwarfed by his immense build.

Iroh nodded again. "Yup."

"50 yuans."

Iroh pulled out a hundred yuan note and pressed it into his hand. "Keep the change."

He never expected the bouncer would recognize him, especially not in a place like this, but the tip would sure make him think twice about confirming to anyone whether or not he'd been here. The bouncer was the only one who would get a good look at his face.

The man opened the door and gestured him inside, and as he always did before entering, he hesitated for a moment before he stepped inside.

***

The interior of the building is dimly lit, but Iroh keeps his collar up to obscure his jawline and face. He really does not want to be recognized, even by accident, here. The air is the room is thick with the smell of sweat and sex, and as always it makes his nose wrinkle for a moment before growing accustomed to it. 

A table next to the door was laden with neat piles of folded fabrics in a dozen colors. Iroh only looked at the table long enough to find the light blue pile and pulled one of the fabric ribbons for himself, then tied it around this left wrist. He tried not to look too closely at the other options laid out, light blue was more than enough.

The bar was his next stop, where he ordered a scotch, tipped well, and then quickly retreated to one of the many tables along this side of the room. There were a few dozen men mostly alone at the tables, observing each other and the rest of the room without making eye contact. Iroh was thankful for that, it was easier to go unnoticed when the only thing someone really looked at was which hand you had placed on the table and what color was wrapped around it. Small candles on the table illuminated what color one was wearing, and that’s ultimately what people looked for, most only approaching if they were willing to give what you were wanting, or take what you were offering.

There was a dance floor that had a small crowd pressed together in a single mass, their bodies tight together as they rubbed sinuously against one another. Iroh watched them as he sipped his scotch, most of the men shirtless from the heat building in the crowd, their hands groping and hips grinding against one another suggestively. 

His gaze slid passed the dancers to the far wall, where couples and threes were otherwise engaged. There was even less light on that side of the room so it was impossible to see specifically what was going on, but Iroh had a good enough idea. Everyone who was seated around the tables here knew why they were here, with the hope that someone would be interested in going to the far side of the room with them.

Iroh wasn’t at the table more than ten minutes as he nursed his scotch - it would be his only drink until he got home later in the night - before a man approached him. He’d broken away from the dancing crowd and gone straight for Iroh, with his light blue ribbon on his left wrist. His hair was long and dark, obscuring his face (not that Iroh bothered to look at it too closely), and he was shirtless with a glistening layer of sweat on his dark skin. Water tribe, most likely, not that Iroh particularly cared.

“Interested?” The man’s voice was lower than he expected, and he gestured at Iroh’s hand. He had an orange ribbon around his left wrist.

Iroh swallowed the rest of his scotch. “Yeah.”

This is what he wanted, after all. Why he was here. It didn’t make him any more comfortable as he slid off his barstool to follow the man around the dance floor, guilt and panic churning with the scotch in his stomach. They passed the couples and threes Iroh had noticed earlier, and he did his best not to look or listen too closely, he could tell his cheeks were already stained pink.

Men receiving and giving blowjobs. Men fucking one another against walls and couches in various positions and states of undress. Men engaging in other acts Iroh looks quickly away from, he really doesn’t want to know. He couldn’t make out ribbon colors on this side of the room, even if he had wanted to.

They stopped when they found a decent amount of space along the wall and the man gestured Iroh to it. _Last chance to run,_ he thought to himself before he took a deep breath and stepped around the man to lean back against the wall, widening his stance so he was comfortable. The other man dropped to his knees in front of him, and Iroh sucked in a quick breath.

His body was already responding to the sight, where earlier he’d been vaguely aroused watching the dancers, he was suddenly quite interested in the proceedings. The man chuckled and rubbed a hand over his clothed erection, encouraging him to full mast before working open Iroh’s belt and pants, pulling his clothing down just far enough to get Iroh’s cock out.

“Nice,” he could see the man lick his lips, and Iroh’s flush deepened. He didn’t waste any more time, licking once around the head before swallowing Iroh down to the base. Iroh groaned deep from in his chest as his body shuddered. 

He’d been wanting this for weeks, but he always denied himself until it got to be too much. When it ruined his sleep and he couldn’t get through the day without jacking off and trying to ignore the very male forms in his fantasies. He was the Prince of the Fire Nation, he was expected to marry and continue his family line - he had no interest in it and had dodged his mother’s matchmaking attempts for twenty years. He never told her why he wasn’t interested in marrying a nice woman and settling down, the guilt deep in the pit of his stomach meant he never really admitted it to himself either, but the answer was right there on his knees in front of Iroh.

The man’s lips slid up and down his length, as if his mouth was made for cocksucking, and Iroh groaned again as the man found the perfect suction that put pressure in all the right places. Iroh’s hips jerked forward reflexively, trying to get deeper into the man’s mouth, and Iroh bit his lip to stop himself from apologizing. The man didn’t even pause, just lifted one of his hands higher, pinning him to the wall with his hand on Iroh’s toned abs so he wouldn’t do it again.

“Fuck,” Iroh groaned, sinking one of his hands into the man’s thick hair, holding tight to it as the man bobbed the length of his cock faster, adding more pressure to the underside with his tongue. It was almost too much as Iroh felt pressure building in his body and his legs trembled, but he wanted just a little bit longer. A few more moments to get out of his own head.

He tightened his hand in the man’s hair, slowing him down the next time he pulled back. The man let him; he’d pinch him or alert him in some other way if what he was doing was out of line, but the man’s wrist wore orange, so he suspected he could get away with this. His head tilted back against the wall so he could look at the ceiling, so he wasn’t tempted to watch his cock disappear through those stretched lips. So he couldn't commit the sight to his memory.

He pushed the man’s face back down over his cock, slowly this time, savoring the sensations of the man’s tongue swirling around him until he was buried completely and he could feel the flutter of his throat as the man swallowed around him.

He groaned again and held the man there for a few seconds longer before loosening his hold to let the man resume his pace. He went slower now, adding more suction and pressure now that he knew what exactly Iroh wanted. 

Iroh’s mind floated as his attention was solely on what this man was doing to his dick, soft groans falling from his mouth on every down stroke when Iroh’s cock nudged against the back of the other man’s throat. The pressure was building again in Iroh’s body, steady and all encompassing when the man hummed around his cock and his fingers stroked over Iroh’s stomach where his hand had been pressed to hold him still. The hand disappeared, taking Iroh’s free hand by the wrist and brought it to his head to join the other one where it was still buried in his thick hair.

The man pulled at his thigh, encouraging him to move his hips now, and Iroh swore at the ceiling. He tightened his hold in the man’s hair to keep him still and let his body take what it wanted, rocking his hips forward into the tight wet heat. His mind was blissfully blank as his body sought out the pleasure it craved, taking what this man was offering freely.

It wasn’t long until his legs trembled beneath him and his body tensed, his cock buried deep when he came hard, and a wave of pleasure crashed over him. The man swallowed steadily around him, milking is cock for all he was worth until Iroh shuddered from the ongoing stimulation. He forced his hands free from the man’s hair and leaned against the wall to catch his breath, tucking his cock away and fixing his pants after the man released him to sit back on his heels.

Iroh made the mistake of looking down before the man walked away - he never engaged afterwards, when the guilt and weight of his family’s expectation sat heavy on his shoulders. But for some reason he looked down, where the man’s face was flushed red, and his own cock hung from his open pants, spent across the man’s hand and chest. _Fuck,_ Iroh swore in his own head and all but fled before the man could say or do anything except catch his own breath. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._

He didn’t look at anything around him on his way out, his eyes fixed on the floor until he got to the door. He ripped the ribbon off his hand and tossed it in the basket, then pushed the door open and left with a purposeful stride on his way home.

 _What was I thinking? I can’t keep going there. I can’t keep **doing** this. I have responsibilities -_ The same thoughts plagued him all the way home, as they always did after he gave into the need to indulge in his fantasies. He could fight them off for weeks, months, maybe a year, but inevitably he always ended up back in one of these types of places.

Once home, he knew he would drown himself in alcohol until he passed out for the night. He always did after giving in, alcohol the only way to silence the thoughts in his head and the guilt eating away in the pit of his stomach. His family would hate him if they knew - his mother would disown him, and his grandfather would see him as a stranger. His sister - he would lose them all, he knew. The Fire Nation was not like the openness of the Air Nomads, or even the quiet acceptance of the Water Tribes… it was illegal to engage in these kinds of relationships and activities in the Fire Nation until his grandfather removed that law, but the Nation as a whole still weren’t accepting of it. It wouldn’t never be acceptable for a Prince of the Fire Nation to lean that way - he was expected to marry. To produce children.

Iroh’s eyes burned as he pushed through the crowded streets, as the bars started to close and force everyone out. In the streets of Republic City, he got lost in the crowd. Anywhere else in the world, he didn’t have that luxury.


End file.
